memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Tellar
For the mirror universe counterpart, see Tellar (mirror). |Species = Tellarite |Population = 4 billion |Warp = prior to 1950s |Capital = Telemachus |altimage = Tellar map.jpg }} Tellar was the mountainous homeworld of the Tellarite civilization. Tellar was the capital planet and seat of government of the United Planets of Tellar state, one of the five founding members of the United Federation of Planets. Overview This world, also known as Tellar Prime, Tellarus and as Miracht, is the fifth planet in the Tellar system. ( ) By the 25th century, Tellar Prime is the second of three planets in its system. ( ) It was located in the Pangeos system of the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) In addition, the planet has two moons, known as Kera and . ( ) :According to , it is the third planet, while ''Worlds states it is the fourth planet. Furthermore, Worlds states that it has only a single unidentified moon.'' The surface of Tellar is noted for being unusually dry, and for having an inactive climate for a Class M planet - with it being sunny most of the time at all locations. The light and dry atmosphere did not trap the heat sufficiently, which meant that temperatures remained cool for many years. Furthermore, there was very little water that covered the planetary surface with whatever oceans being present being little more than large inland seas. Whilst on the surface the world lacked much water, it did by volume possess the same amounts of those on M Class worlds. The reason for this discrepancy was because the planetary continental shelf cantilevers over the oceans surface instead of sloping beneath it which traps much of the water underground. This lack of surface water meant that little of it evaporated into the air thus depriving any possibility of rainfall which was in turn why the planet was so dry and calm. Any sea water instead flowed through a network of subterranean caverns and collects inland into vast underground reservoirs. This process meant that the water was filtered of any impurities including salt and meant that these reserves consisted of fresh water. ( ) Tellar is the location of the Tellar Prime Shipyards. ( ) Starfleet's main outpost in the Tellar system was Starbase 223. ( ) The Starfleet Intelligence Operations School was located on Tellar. ( ) thumb|right|Emblem of Tellar. One settlement on Tellar was Hurutam. Hurutam was home to The Brightness Press, which published Dvoriv B'bargalah's Title to the Truth: Orion Historiography and Its Ownership in reference stardate 2/09. ( ) History thumb|Tellar in [[2154.]] In an early extraterrestrial observation, Tellar was surveyed by the Vulcan civilization's starship Yeht Fai-Tukh. ( ) On November 12th, 2154, the United Earth starship picked up the diplomatic delegation from Tellar Prime to ferry them to Babel, a neutral planetoid on the other side of Andorian space. Serving as a neutral party, the Humans wished to mediate in the latest trade dispute between the United Planets and the Andorian Empire, which threatened to evolve into a shooting war. ( ) When the Romulan Star Empire attempted to stir up conflict between local powers, Captain Jonathan Archer of Enterprise convinced the Tellarite delegate, Ambassador , and Andorian captain Thy'lek Shran to request ships from their governments. Both Tellar and Andoria complied with the request, forming an impromptu alliance of planets. ( ) Following the formation of the alliance, and its first repel of the Romulan telepresence drone ship, a transport ship returned Ambassador Gral back to Tellar Prime. ( ) In the late 2370s, Tellar's Federation Councillor was a Tellarite male named Bera chim Gleer. ( ; ; ) On February 10, 2381, Tellar Prime was one of the planets targeted by the Borg Collective for eradication until the Borg were stopped by Captain Erika Hernandez and the Caeliar. ( |Lost Souls}}) Geography Bodies of water :Covila Ocean • Deuagarilla Sea • East Sea of Linz • Nivel Sea • Sea of Bedwara • Sea of Ketran • Traben Seas • Voshev Ocean • West Sea of Linz Continents (and Provinces) : Koyen • Nivel Geographic Features : Brilon Cities and settlements : Agora • • Hurutam • Shirgat • Telemachus • Traben Moons and Satellites : Kera • Notable Locales : Bilav Fields • Chrerohs Spa • Southpeak Observatory • Tellar Global Congress • Valley of Thar Natural History Flora and fauna Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline in which Khan Noonien Singh won the Eugenics Wars and Humanity underwent genetic engineering en masse, the Khanate of Earth conquered Tellar during the 21st century. The Tellarites remained helots of Humans well into the 24th century. ( |Seeds of Dissent}}) Connections Category:United Planets of Tellar Category:Planets category:Alpha Quadrant planets Category:Federation worlds Category:Planets attacked by the Borg (2381) category:tellar sector planets